Eternity
by UndeadDolly
Summary: "I feel like I'm sleeping next to a stranger sometimes."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **"I feel like I'm sleeping next to a stranger sometimes."

Chapter One

His stomach swelled.

However, Hide hadn't known. He'd been completely clueless, of ghouls' secret techniques. His boyfriend was oblivious, as he had been before. His boyfriend was ignorant, to his pregnancy.

"You need to tell him," Touka sighed, brewing coffee. "He should know."

"I can't tell him," Hide sniffled, sipping tea. "I've only just got him back. He isn't in any condition to be a father, either. He has nightmares and sneaks off, except without telling me where. He comes home covered in blood, but sometimes in his own blood. He won't let me even tend to his wounds, as if he's trying to hide them from me."

"He just doesn't want to worry you. Besides, Kaneki is going to find out sooner or later. Though, I think Kaneki should find out from you."

"I'm already worried. I feel like he doesn't trust me. I feel like I don't even know who he is anymore. I feel like I'm sleeping next to a stranger sometimes."

"I had warned you. I told you Kaneki isn't the same boy you knew. You didn't listen to me, though."

"It isn't fair. I just wanted my best friend back, but he's not my best friend."

"I thought you wouldn't give up on Kaneki, Hide."

"That's not _my_ Kaneki."

"You're pregnant with his child."

"How is that even possible, Touka?"

"A ghoul's kagune can kill, but also impregnate humans. It's a survival ability, to make sure our kind doesn't die out in war or natural disasters or whatever trying situation. You look pale, like you're going to be sick."

"I think I should go now."

"If you need to talk again, I'll always be here."

"I'll probably will."

"You'll know where to find me, then."

"I'll see you later, Touka."

"Take care, Hide."

XOXO

He ran inside.

Without hesitation, Hide knelt down. He threw up – roughly regurgitating, into the toilet. He then flushed – slowly standing, but rather clumsily. He almost tumbled – toppled over, if Kaneki hadn't intervened.

"What's wrong?" Kaneki asked, hugging him. "Are you sick?"

"I-I'm fine," Hide admitted, pulling away. "I just need some fresh air."

"Your scent is different. Your breathing is labored. You look pale and sweaty, too. I don't think you're fine, Hide."

"I-I'm okay, 'Neki. I just need to go outside for a bit."

"Let me take you to the balcony, then."

"I'm not completely helpless."

"I wasn't saying you were. It's just I don't trust that you can walk by yourself, not when I see you're shaking. So, I think you should shut your mouth and let me carry you to the balcony."

"You're so mean."

"Oh, I thought you liked being carried around."

"Of course, I do."

"You better stop complaining. Or I'll drop you."

"I'm sorry, 'Neki."

"That's better now."

XOXO

He breathed raggedly.

After all, Hide felt nervous. He was afraid – purely petrified, just utterly frightened. He's human – positively pregnant, by his ghoul partner. He's inferior – primarily physically, to expect ghoul off-springs.

"What's wrong with you, Hide?" Kaneki remarked, inhaling deeply. "Your scent changed. It's barely there."

"What are you talking about, 'Neki?" Hide reassured, heartbeat racing. "I'm fine. I just need rest."

"I like your scent. It's sweet and calming."

"It'll come back in time."

"You don't understand. You seem … off."

"You don't need to worry yourself."

"Well, I think your behavior is worrying. You're stupidly clumsy, stress eating, and sleeping all the time."

"You're such a jerk!"

"You're really going to cry!"

XOXO

He couldn't sleep.

In fact, Hide tossed and turned. He kept remembering – relentlessly reliving, the heated argument. He should've confessed – rightfully revealed, his pregnancy. He stayed silent – lips locked, in retaliation.

"Did you tell him?" Touka prodded, elegant eyebrows raised. "Does Kaneki know, Hide?"

"I need time," Hide protested, eyes watering tearfully. "We fought last night, Touka. He said some awful things."

"You need to tell him soon, Hide. What did you two fight about, anyway?"

"He's such a jerk, Touka!"

"You're pregnant, Hide. You're going to be emotional and sensitive. What did he say to you, though?"

"He said I'm letting myself go, that I'm not taking care of myself."

"What do you expect, Hide? He's aloof to what's going with you."

"I don't know, but that's not what I expected from him."

"Are you ...Are you not in love with Kaneki anymore, Hide?"

"I've … I've never said that, Touka."

"It just seemed like that. If it isn't, then what do you want?"

"I want my best friend back."

"He is back."

"No …"

"He made so much progress with you."

"N-No …"

"He needs you. You need him, too."

"I should go now …"

"Please don't give up, Hide."

XOXO

He watched television.

Even so, Hide laid down. He was exhausted – quite easily, a pregnancy symptom. He couldn't sleep – mind preoccupied, with haunting thoughts. He tried anyway – different methods, though futile endeavors.

"There you are," Kaneki scowled, pulling Hide up. "You've been avoiding me, haven't you?"

"I didn't mean to," Hide sobbed, hugging Kaneki. "I hope you understand, 'Neki. I just needed some space, especially after with what happened between us yesterday."

"We've had arguments before. Why did this one affect you so much, to the point of even avoiding _me_?"

"I wish I could explain, but I just don't know how."

"What are you talking about, Hide?"

"I can't explain, 'Neki. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Are you keeping something secret from me?"

"It's not like that, 'Neki."

"I thought we wouldn't keep secrets from each other. You were the one who made that rule, weren't you?"

"I know, I know!"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I do!"

"Why won't you talk to me, then?"

"I'm afraid of how you'll react, 'Neki."

"You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I still am, though."

"You don't need to say more. I have business to attend to. I think you should go to bed now."

XOXO

He heard footsteps.

In an instant, Hide sat up. He saw Kaneki – drenched and dripping, in blood. He scrambled backwards – fumbling and flailing, his pillows and blankets disarray. His hand moved – instinctively, on his stomach.

"I was right," Kaneki frowned, walking forward, his mask still on. "You really don't trust me."

"I already told you," Hide faltered, voice wavering. "I-It's not what you think."

"If you trusted me, then you wouldn't be scared and shaking right now."

"I can't help being scared. I know you fight other ghouls at night. I've seen you come home covered in blood so many times before, but you know how I feel about blood."

"It's something you need to get used to seeing."

"I'm trying, 'Neki."

"You're not trying hard enough."

"I guess you're right."

"I think you should see a doctor, Hide."

"I-I'm fine."

"You're not fine. It's like everything about you is off. We're going to the doctor tomorrow, Hide."

"Y-You can't force me."

"Yes, I can. I'll give you a choice, though. You either tell me what's wrong or we're going to the doctor."

"E-Even if I did, I doubt you'd believe me."

"You're going to the hospital tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
